A Bond Between Cousins
by cajstak
Summary: Unknown to none but a few people Sally Jackson used to be Sally Fitzwilliam, the younger sister of Anne Darcy. When Darcy is dismissed by Lizzie Bennett, where will he go? Perhaps to his cousin's apartment in New York... Set after episode 60 of LBD and BoO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the amazing Pride and Prejudice or Percy Jackson. None of the characters are mine. I only own the plot.**

There was a certain je ne sais quoi about the stately manor in Naples, California. It was tranquil, with a river flowing to the western side, and vineyards to the back. Horses grazed lazily in a paddock just to the left of the river. This peaceful setting belied the turmoil that was currently taking place within its hallowed halls.

"You can't do this Catherine! She made a mistake! It's not Sally's fault that he left her! She has nothing! You will condemn her to the streets!"

The shouting of furious women pierced the beauty. They were extremely angry voices, one in extreme disgust and resolve and the other angry and pleading. Two women stood facing each other, both red in the face. Behind a large oaken desk sat a woman who looked much older than her thirty years suggested. She had thin brown hair and sharp calculating blue eyes. She was glaring defiantly at the woman standing across from her. This woman was much younger; her thick locks fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same shade as the other woman's; however, they were wreathed in laugh lines. At this moment though, her eyes were flashing with injustice and horror.

"I can do it, and I will! She has disgraced our family! She got pregnant before she was married! They were not even engaged! I am in charge of the funds our parents gave to her, and I say that she will not receive them!" The older woman, Catherine DeBourg, sat back with a haughty and condescending air. Her message was clear. My decision is final.

"You are making a grave mistake Catherine. Mark my words."

Anne Darcy stared at her older sister with shock and disgust, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Her mind racing wildly, How could Catherine do this, and to their younger sister no less! Yes, Sally had come home from her trip to Montauk with a surprise, she was pregnant, not married or even engaged, and the father had left them. Lost at sea she had said. It was not the ideal situation, but that was no reason to disown her.

Anne shook her head as she descended the grand spiral staircase and entered the large sitting room where her little sister sat patiently. Sally Fitzwilliam was an attractive girl, not yet 20. Her brown hair fell in soft curls around her face, while her hazel eyes seemed to constantly change color, flecks of blue and green sent shocks through her warm golden brown eyes. At the moment she was covering her stomach protectively with her arms and nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

Sally looked up with hopeful eyes as Anne entered the room, but upon seeing the dejected look on her favorite sister's face, all hope was erased from her eyes, instead replaced with sadness and a resolved determination.

"She refused to help didn't she." It was a statement not a question.

Anne sighed, tears starting to gather in her eyes. "I tried! But she won't see reason." Her voice cracked with the next sentence. "She says you have a week to get out, change your name, and never come back. Only then will she not publicly ruin you." It was a known fact in society that Catherine DeBourg was an obstinate woman who could never be persuaded to change her mind, ever.

"I suppose that that's better than I could have hoped for." Eyes watering she looked out the window to where Anne's son William was playing with his father, running through the gardens pretending that he was an knight in shining armor trying to kill the dragon, a part his father played extremely well. "He will sweep a girl off her feet one day" Sally thought fondly. Suddenly Sally's thoughts were diverted as she pictured the life that she was going to have to lead, and the life she would leave behind.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll head to New York. I want to get as far away from Catherine as I possibly can"

"What will you change your name to?"

"Jackson, Sally Jackson. It has a nice ring to it, and no one can trace me back to our family."

Sally didn't have any money to call her own. And seeing as her sister was cutting her off from her inheritance; Sally was at a loss for what she was going to do. Her style of living was going to have to change drastically.

"I'll send you some money the first chance I get." Anne stated firmly. Sally was her favorite sister, and she would be damned if Catherine ruined her.

"No!" Sally interrupted, "I appreciate the thought. Truly I do, but I want to prove to Catherine that I can do this, and that I don't need our family's money in order to survive comfortably."

Silence settled on the two women then, broken when Anne quietly whispered, "I am going to miss you so much."

"And I will miss you. No matter what, we must stay in touch, even if it must be in secret."

The two sisters silently regarded each other and embraced tightly, only breaking apart as little William ran into the room.

William was the spitting image of his father strong jaw, perfectly kept black hair, and aristocratic features. The only thing he had inherited from his mother were the infamous Fitzwilliam blue eyes.

The boy in questions eyes gleamed as he exclaimed, "Aunt Sally! I heard that you are going to have a baby! Is it a boy or a girl!?" The excitement in his voice was evident as he started imploringly up at his favorite aunt.

"I think it's a boy," Sally stated resting her hand upon her stomach, looking up thoughtfully at the question.

"What will you name him?"

Sally sat and thought for a minute. Thinking of the stories her lover had told her, and the warning of what her son's future will bring. He will deserve a happy story.

"I think Perseus."

"You can't name him Perseus!" Sally's nephew said disturbed, "That's too long and weird. Percy sounds better."

Sally laughed at William's thoughtful face. "Percy Jackson. I think that fits perfectly."

As Sally felt a kick to her abdomen she smiled, "My little hero, Percy Jackson." 

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and give me feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the amazing Pride and Prejudice or Percy Jackson. None of the characters are mine. I only own the plot.**

_22 years later_

_BZZZ._ The intercom rang through the quiet apartment in Brooklyn, New York. The sound of rustling papers and a groan followed almost immediately. A tall man, around 6'2", drudged towards the intercom. Even to the common eye, the man was extremely handsome. He had a swimmer's build, stream lined and lean muscles. He had sharp aristocratic features, and just a hint of 5 o'clock shadow lining his jaw. His raven black hair looked perpetually windswept, a fact that was not helped as he ran his hands through his hair checking the time.

His sea green eyes widened in surprise and then proceeded to narrow in suspicion. The clock stared back calmly blinking back at him.

1:30am

"Who in Hades - " he was interrupted by the intercom yet again and he angrily pushed down on the button to speak.

"Yes? What is it?"

The man at the front desk of his apartment building, Martin, replied in a tired and strong voice. "There's a man here to see you. I told him it was an ungodly hour, but he insisted, said he needs to see you immediately."

Percy Jackson's eyes narrowed in suspicion and wrapped his hand around his trusty pen/sword, Riptide. _Could it be a monster? But they're not usually that polite…_

"Did he give his name?"

"Yes, he said his name was Darcy, bit of a weird name if you ask me"

Relief washed over Percy, it was only his cousin. "I agree," Percy chuckled, "though I shouldn't really be talking. Send him up. Thanks for letting me know Martin."

He could hear the laughter in Martin's voice as he replied after a short pause, "Anytime Jackson, I have never seen a man so relieved to see his cousin in my life! Well night Jackson, I hope everything's alright with your cousin."

"Thanks man, night." Percy looked around his apartment, as he waited for his cousin to arrive, and cleaned up just a bit. Mainly, shuffling the papers he was grading into an acceptable file on the coffee table, and throwing his laundry into the closet. As soon as the last piece of laundry found its way onto the floor of his closet there was a loud rap on the door.

Percy crossed quickly checked to make sure it was Darcy, and threw open the door.

"Damn, you look like Hades."

It was true William Darcy looked horrible. First and foremost, he wasn't wearing his trademark business suit. Instead he was wearing his 'casual clothes', a sweater, scarf, jeans, and his glasses. That was the first indicator that something was wrong. The second and more disconcerting thing was his eyes. They were no longer the normal clear blue he knew. They were bloodshot, a clear indicator that his normally uptight cousin had been drinking, and there were bags under his eyes.

"Thank you for that amazing deduction Perce. I obviously had no idea that I look horrible."

"Get in here. Annabeth's at a convention for the weekend but you can stay in the guest room."

Darcy slowly followed his younger cousin into the apartment. Looking around, he noticed that it was much nicer than he had anticipated. Most likely Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend's, doing. The apartment was modern, but comfortable. A leather sofa sat in front of a small fireplace and the coffee table was littered with ungraded papers. The sofa suddenly looked extremely comfortable, and Darcy unceremoniously dropped himself onto it. Covering his eyes he groaned, it was a huge mistake to have downed the four whiskeys at the bar earlier. Actually everything he had been doing lately was a mistake. It was no wonder she hated him. Darcy could only hope that his cousin wouldn't ask questions and see through him.

"So, who's the girl Darcy?"

Damn it.

"What do you mean?"

Percy rolled his eyes as he eased himself into the easy chair next to the couch. He had always been too observant for his own good. Darcy thought ruefully. "Don't play coy with me Darce. It's obvious you've got it bad, and by the looks of it she probably broke your heart," Percy stated leaning forward, "so, who is she?"

Darcy sighed; there was no way he was getting out of this. "Her name is Lizzie Bennett. She lives in California, her family is an embarrassment, her sister is out of control, and I'm in love with her." Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Darcy cut him off. "She hates me, told me so in front of thousands of people." He was ranting now, but he didn't care. Percy sat back just watching and listening. "She has this video diary and I walked in when she was filming and she completely dismissed me. According to her I am the last man in the world she could ever fall in love with."

He took a breath and put his head in his hands waiting for Percy to jump in with a comment. Instead he simple heard the rustling of papers and his cousin standing up. Looking up Darcy saw that Percy was in deep thought, his eyes thoughtful.

"I'll tell you what Darcy. I can't judge right now. You're way too tired and drunk right now to think about this. You are going to bed and sleeping this off. I am going to watch these videos and probably IM Annabeth. She'll know what to do."

Darcy looked at his little cousin and saw the powerful leader that Percy truly was. Yes, in the mortal world Percy Jackson was just a Latin teacher at Goode High School, who had made a name for himself when he went to the Olympics and won gold in 4 events a few years earlier, but Darcy knew the truth. He was a demigod, the son of Poseidon, and one of, if not the most powerful demigod all off time. Funny, how it had only now had the importance of that hit Darcy.

Percy was like a little brother to Darcy, and he was overwhelmed by a wave of pride for him.

Nodding his head thoughtfully Darcy followed Percy to the guest room where he would stay for a while. Before he could shut the door Percy called after him, "I will say though, that if this Lizzie girl can get you to fall apart like this? She's a keeper."

Flashing him his trademark smirk, Percy let Darcy get to sleep as he grinned to himself. _This will be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, my family's been going through some rough times. But thank you for staying and reading on, I really do appreciate it! Please leave a comment if you have any ideas as to where this story should go, than let me know! **

When William Darcy woke up the next morning, it was to a massive headache, and a fuzzy memory of what had happened the prior night.

_I had gone back to San Francisco, and I was thinking about how mad I was and that I needed to get away from the situation and get my mind off of _her_, and then I…_

Finally, Darcy looked around the room. It was tiny, enough room for a bed and two night stands. The walls were a light tan color. Splashes of blue were everywhere, in the paintings, the lamps, and the bedspread. The room itself gave off an understated Mediterranean feel, and smelled like the sea. A strange touch because he was sure that he heard the sounds of incredible amounts of traffic, almost like he was in…

Darcy shut his eyes tightly, praying that he hadn't done exactly what he thought he had.

And then the door to the bedroom slammed open.

_Damn it._

"Wake up and get out of bed you pathetic excuse for a Romeo. I made blue pancakes for your sorry ass. They're the best hangover cure I know!"

With a groan Darcy groggily sat up in the bed and stared at his cousin. Percy Jackson was leaning against the doorway smiling smugly at him.

"What happened last night?" Darcy asked, rolling his shoulders and rubbing his pounding head.

Percy chuckled and pushed off from the doorway. "Get dressed, and come get food, then we'll talk. I already IM'd Annabeth and she said it was fine if you stayed for a while."

And with that Percy disappeared back into his apartment as quickly as he had come.

With an exasperated sigh, Darcy dragged himself out of bed throwing on the first shirt and pair of khakis he found within his suitcase _When had he packed?_

Shuffling into the kitchen Darcy saw his cousin bustling about in the kitchen. True to his word, Percy had a huge stack of blue pancakes waiting on the counter as he cleaned up.

Looking around, the place was much cleaner then Darcy had expected, it was an interesting mix of modern and traditional, and yet it worked perfectly. Obviously Annabeth's work. The woman was a genius. He would hire her in a minute if he could. But sadly she already had a steady job in New York's top architecture firm.

"How's the hangover?" Percy asked offhandedly.

"Horrible, I have not had a hangover this bad since…" Horrible memories of the summer before flooded his mind, making his raging headache even worse

_Poor Georgiana. _

Percy cleared his throat and sent Darcy a knowing and sympathetic glance. "Pancakes are on the counter, eat as many as you need."

Smiling gratefully Darcy padded over to the bar where four delicious blue pancakes sat waiting. Taking a deep whiff, Darcy could feel the headache lessening.

_For someone who rarely drinks, Percy sure knows how to get rid of hangovers._

"So, this Lizzie Bennet girl…"

_Nevermind._

With a pained groan Darcy dropped his head into his hands as he lowered himself onto the barstool. The pain in his head flaring.

"So you have seen the videos."

Darcy saw Percy smirk at him out of the corner of his eye. It was a look he did not appreciate in the slightest at that moment. His head hurt like hell, and all he wanted to do was forget everything and go back to sleep.

"You really fucked up this time dude."

Shocked Darcy snapped his head up to glare at his cousin. "I beg your pardon?"

Percy wiped his hands and leaned on the counter appraising Darcy. This was a look that Darcy was not used to seeing on Percy's face, it was one of cool appraisal, the look the he used to lead armies, which sobered up any up-start demigod who thought they were the best thing since sliced bread. Darcy was not accustomed to being on the receiving end of this look and he suddenly felt intimidated by his cousin.

"You were nothing but cool, aloof, and horrible to her. You insulted her family, you haven't even spoken to her at all, and then you go, profess your love for her, and are insulted when she turns you down? To be fair, she's said some pretty nasty stuff about you, but I'm taking her side on this one. Oh, don't give me that look. I don't see how you think I was going to take your side. You were completely out of line."

Glaring down at his plate, Darcy stabbed a pancake repeatedly trying to inflict upon it the pain he wished to make his cousin feel. There were two things, no three things, William Darcy hated most in the world; being made to feel like a fool, being wrong, and George Wickham. And right now, he was feeling all three beating down on him.

"However, even though the both of you fucked up horribly, and everything looks like it's gone to Hades, I think you two would make a good couple. So I've decided to dig deep down, take pity on you, and to help you out."

"…"

"So what do you say?"

_Well this is an unexpected turn of events._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thank you to anyone who is still here after a while. I could give you a ton of excuses as to why I haven't updated, but let's not worry about that now. And now, let us continue with this saga.**

**I do not own anything but the plot!**

_I need all the help I can get._

_Good, then let's get started. Practice makes perfect._

Percy dragged his cousin out of his apartment and onto the busy streets of New York, mulling over places to take his cousin. His first idea was to take him to Aphrodite, but as soon as it came, Percy shoved it out of his head.

_Godly interference is never a good idea Jackson. Get with it._

Finally, Percy decided to just go about his day as usual, and Darcy would just have to come along. He lived a much different life style than his older cousin, and maybe just seeing how the other half lived would be beneficial to him.

Percy was interrupted from his thoughts as Darcy went to hail a cab.

"Dude what are you doing?" Percy scolded shoving his cousin's arm down.

"Hailing a cab? That's what you do for transportation, and you said we had to go across the city earlier"

"Oh no way. We are going to take the subway. Normal people can't afford to take cabs everywhere and I'm one of them."

The incredulous look in Darcy's eyes made Percy scoff and turn on his heel. _This is gonna take more effort than I thought_.

Reaching 45th and Main, they descended into the subway system below. Darcy's chin steadily making his way towards his chest, an obvious sign his cousin was extremely uncomfortable. After passing through the turn-styles and making their way to the platform, the two men waited for their train to come.

Percy scanned the crowd, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

The topless grandma… normal

The conjoined twins… Percy saw them once a week

The men in high heels… Kinky Boots must have been doing a promo

At least for the moment, Percy didn't have to deal with any monsters of the Greek kind. He did have to deal with the monster that was his cousin's superiority complex and social skills.

Sighing, Percy turned to Darcy to yell at him when a blur of color ran straight into him.

"Whoa there!" Percy said, steadying the bouncing child. Recognition filling is eyes as Percy recognized one of his favorite students. "Clark? What are you doing?"

"Mr. Jackson! Oh wow this is so weird, seeing teachers outside of school. Do you know what I mean? I'm sorry I bumped into you I was just late to meet up with Anna and Mike and you know how I'm always late and…" the boy drifted off as he registered the haughty glare of the man next to his teacher.

"Who's the stick in the mud with you?" Clark asked Percy, casting conspiratorial glances at the strange man.

"That's my cousin. He's a professional party pooper." Percy whispered, laughing at the hurt expression on Darcy's face.

"Now weren't you late for something?"

"OH! You're right! Bye Mr. Jackson! Bye mean cousin of Mr. Jackson's"

And just like that, the boy was gone. A rainbow blur as he dogged between people up to the street.

"What the hell was that for?"

Percy turned to see Darcy fuming. Glaring with all his might at his cousin.

_Alright, if that's how he's gonna play, fine by me_.

Leveling his own glare onto Darcy, Percy allowed all of his frustrations with the stress of teaching, how he was going to propose to Annabeth, and his anger at his cousin to fill his glare.

Darcy shrunk back at the intensity of the rival glare, and had the decency to at least look a little cowed.

_Game. Set. Match._

"That was for you being an asshole to a kid you've never met. He's one of my favorite students, and he didn't even run into you, he ran into me. Secondly, you are not better than anyone on this platform. And I know that you don't see yourself that was necessarily, but that is the vibe you are giving out. You can't just expect people to be what you want them to be. And I bet you anything that if I asked any single person on this platform to look at you and tell me what they thought of you, the answers would not be flattering."

Breathing heavily Percy stalked towards the subway car that had pulled into the station and held onto a ring on the ceiling. Darcy followed slowly, taking his place next to Percy, seeming to be in deep thought.

"No wonder she hates me."

Percy softened just a bit as he saw the absolute sorrow in his cousin's face.

"Look man, you need to hear the truth. I can't help you if you can't see that for yourself. Let go. Live a little. You have enough money that you don't need to be worried about what others think of you, but you should. I said I was going to help you, and I am. But you need to work with me and make a change, 'cause I won't be any help if you don't pull your own weight."

It was as if a light came to Darcy's eyes as he processed his cousin's words. Bowing his head, he took a deep breath a looked up, straightening his shoulders.

"Make me into a better man, captain." Darcy said with a mock salute.

Laughing Percy punched Darcy on the shoulder and smiled at him. Darcy gave the tiniest form of a smile, and then settled into the rhythm of the subway car. Listening to the sounds of the city as it moved and breathed beneath the streets. Percy looked on, contemplative but hopeful.

_Maybe Darcy can be better. He's going to need so much help, and eventually he needs to face the music himself. But at least for the rest of the week, I think I can help him._

**What did you think? Let me know!**


End file.
